Rikku's Annual New Years Party
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: Inspired by a review left by zanaso rymm2 on my story Rikku's Annual Halloween Party. Hope you all enjoy.


A new little one shot for a new year. Have a happy 2010 everyone. This is a long awaited one shot inspired by zanaso rymm2 Sorry its a little rusty.Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy or anything related to it. I only own the game, and the guide.

* * *

The door bell rang for the fifth time that evening. Rikku, dressed up in her favourite yellow dress bounced over to the front door to greet her latest guests. On opening the door she spotted her cousin, Yuna, peeping over a very large box which she was holding followed cautiously by a nervous Tidus, terrified Yuna would drop the gift.

"Happy new year!" Yuna cried, throwing the box at her cousin and skipping inside to take off her winter coat.

"Happy new year Rik." Tidus said bounding forward to help the blonde with the oversized gift.

"Guys! You're soo late! Everyone is already here!" Rikku scolded, placing her hands on her hips and pouting a little out of jest and curiosity. "What's in the box guys?" She asked jumping up and down behind Tidus who was entering the living room where the rest of the party greeted them. Gippal was already at the food table sampling the punch and cheese puffs, oblivious to his friends arrivals. Standing close by him was Nooj, looking bored as ever, scouting the room for Leblanc who had left minutes earlier complaining about the colour scheme of Rikku's curtains. His gradual sips from his wine glass informed his friends he was in a 'reflecting mood' Tidus looked around the door and spotted both Paine and Baralai in conversation with Lulu on Rikku's bright yellow leather sofa. Paine, much like Nooj, looked bored, occasionally smiling at the conversation around her that Lulu and Baralai were so animatedly talking about. On the other side of the room Wakka was leaning against the wall clearly watching the blitz match between Luca goers and Kilika beasts, sometimes cheering when one of the Luca goers was knocked unconscious. To his right Leblanc was standing quizzing Yuna on her year and asking her if she thought Rikku's colour scheme needed to change.

"What's in the box?" Rikku asked again as Tidus placed the gift down on the table where the food was before Gippal arrived.

"Its a gift. For everyone." Tidus smiled, walking over to high five Wakka and join in on the blitzing.

"Can we open it now?" Gippal cried, over hearing this comment, hands full of cheese puffs.

"Not until everyone is sat down." Yuna warned, smacking Rikku's hand away from the mysterious box. Those six words sealed the deal, within seconds the entire group was sat in a circle either on the floor or on Rikku's sofa curious to discover what Yuna and Tidus had brought them.

"Rikku, as its your party would you like to open the box?" Tidus asked, sat down next to Yuna and an over excited Wakka. Without being asked twice the Al Bhed had ripped the bright yellow wrapping paper off the box and was jumping inside to see the contents. She pulled out another box, a game box. Turning it over Rikku gave a yell of excitement as Paine, Nooj and Lulu gave a cry of dismay.

"Twister!" Rikku cried, standing up to do a mini victory dance. Yuna giggled.

"We thought as everyone had such a great time last Halloween with the stories we'd bring a new game." She explained, avoiding Paine's death glares.

"Can I be excused on medical grounds?" Nooj asked, raising his metal hand in the air as he spoke. There was a chorus of mutual 'No's' even from Paine and Lulu which confirmed Nooj's nightmare.

"Can I be in charge of spinning the spinner?" Asked Baralai meekly, trying his best to be excluded from the embarrassment of twister, Praetors never partake in twister.

"Of course you can." Yuna replied with a small smile. "Now move everyone so we can place the mat out ." She continued getting up to position the game. "Everyone ready?" She asked, looking round at the mixture of excited and depressed expressions. "Ok, Baralai, spin the spinner."

"I want to go first!" Rikku cried. Gippal stood up and waved his arms about.

"I call after Rikku!" He yelled, nearly deafening Lulu.

"Me and Wakka will go after that" Lulu softly said, covering the ear Gippal had shouted nearest.

"I'll go las-." Nooj volunteered stopped shortly in his tracks by Paine's killer glares. "I'll go before Paine and after Leblanc." He corrected himself, much to Paine's relief.

"I guess I'll go after Wakka and then Tidus after me." Yuna giggled. Baralai looked around, mesmerising which order the play would take. Rikku, Gippal, Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, Tidus, Leblanc, Nooj and then Paine.

"Ok then, Rikku....left hand yellow." Baralai called, looking down at the spinner. Rikku skipped happily to the mat and placed her hand on the first yellow circle. Spinning again Baralai called out. "Gippal, right foot blue."

"Sure thing 'Lai." Gippal sauntered over to the mat and placed his right foot onto the first blue circle nearest to Rikku. "Hey, Cid's girl. How you hanging?" He grinned. Rikku scowled.

"'Lai, he's standing near me on purpose!" Rikku complained.

"Sorry Cid's girl. No rule against that." The cocky Al Bhed stated, sneaking closer to her.

"Guys, behave." Baralai scolded them, spinning the spinner again." Lulu, left hand blue." Lulu walked over and chose the blue circle furthest away from the Al Bhed who were still bickering between themselves. "Wakka, left foot green." The praetor called.

"Guys this is kind of stupid." Paine said, leaning against the wall with a large scowl on her face.

"Right hand, green." Baralai called for Yuna avoiding Paine's stubborn protests, she complained but he knew she'd be laughing soon enough. Giggling Yuna went to stand near to Wakka and stuck her tongue out at her cousin who was pushing Gippal off her at the opposite end of the mat.

"My turn!" Tidus yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. Baralai chuckled and span the spinner fast. Tidus watched in wonderment, moving his head in a circle shape as he watched the spinner hand move.

"Left hand red." Baralai called as Tidus excitedly bounded over and placed his hand on the second red circle in. "Um, left hand Tidus." Baralai stated, raising his left hand to show Tidus which side was which. "Ok, Leblanc...Right foot red." The spinner called, clearly getting bored of Gippal and Rikku trying to push each other off balance in front of him.

"Uh, that chump fixed it! He wants me to stand next to the dimwit and then i'll fall over!" Leblanc accused, Stomping her foot on the red nearest to Lulu.

"Leblanc, I'm sure Baralai never meant to set you there." Nooj assured, making her calm again.

"Aw Noojie is always right. Sorry chump." She apologised, avoiding Paine's killer glares.

"Nooj, left foot green." Baralai called before realising what that meant. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I think we can re-spin that." He growled, resisting the idea of balancing on a metal limb.

"Noo!" Rikku yelled, still nudging Gippal away. "Rules are rules. No re-spins." She affirmed. Sighing Nooj took his place on the green nearest Yuna. A clear gap had emerged between the two Al Bhed and the rest of the group.

"And finally, Paine right hand yellow." Baralai smiled sweetly. Rolling her eyes she obeyed , standing between Lulu and Wakka. Gippal gave a snort of laughter.

"Whoa, Dr P is whipped!" He grinned, making a whipping sound.

"Shut up, Gippal." Rikku scolded, whacking him on the nose with her free hand.

"Ow, Cid's girl!" He whined in a high pitched voice, covering his wounded nose.

"One more word from either of you and you're out, ok." Baralai warned, spinning the spinner in advance. The couple was deadly silent. "Good. Rikku, left foot blue." Rikku growled as she realised the nearest spot was in front of Gippal. "Gippal, left foot green." Baralai snickered, noticing the only way Gippal could get there is to put his left foot over Rikku's face and stand above her.

"Ew!" Rikku cried, shutting her eyes closed as Gippal confidently stood above her. "At least tell me you're wearing underwear?" She asked, eyes still shut tight. Gippal just grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laughed as everyone leant far back away from him.

"Lulu, right hand blue." Baralai called, spinning again for Wakka. "Wakka, right foot red." The redheads face dropped lower than anyone had ever seen it.

"Wakka, close your mouth or you'll swallow a blitzball." Tidus snickered.

"But-but, that's impossible ya?" Wakka asked stunned, pointing to the nearest red. Realising he couldn't re-spin he set about positioning himself, unfortunately placing his butt right in front of Lulu's face.

"Nice view you got Lu." Tidus laughed, Baralai was busy spinning again.

"Yuna, left foot blue." Sharing a circle with Lulu she leant out in front of Wakka.

"If you stare at her I'll poke your eyes out." Tidus warned both Gippal and Wakka who both took offence. When Baralai span again it was Tidus's turn.

"Left foot red and Rikku, you can open your eyes you know." Baralai informed, seeing the blond still refusing to look in front of her. He span again but before he could read the result there was a deafening crash, looking up he spotted Wakka doing the splits crashed out on top of Yuna.

"Ow, sorry Yuna ya. My foot was itching." The red head explained, scratching the back of his neck. Tidus growled.

"What did I just say Wakka! Great, now I have to poke you in the eye. Come here a sec." He beckoned, leaning toward the scared man.

"Well according to the rules you're both out." Baralai interrupted giving Tidus strange glares whilst helping Wakka off Yuna and then helping Yuna to regain feeling in her feet before lifting her up too.

"Oh for Yevon's sake!" Yuna said pouting as she and Wakka sat down with a bowl of popcorn next to Baralai.

"Who was next?" Baralai asked. A small reply of 'me, chump' affirmed him it was Leblanc. "Right hand green." Grumbling about having to be in close proximity to 'Paine's emo sister' Leblanc obliged, leaning over Lulu who was tempted to push her off balance. "Nooj, right foot red." Baralai snickered again.

"I hate this childish game." He grumbled, forcing his good leg as far away as possible.

"Paine-"

"I know- I know." She growled, ready to move.

"Left foot green." Sighing she leaned over Leblanc who was complaining about being in hell. "Rikku, right hand red," The blonde opened her eyes and gave a gulp, in moving that way she would actually be touching Gippal's leg. However, being Rikku, queen of relentless gaming, she played on regardless.

"Woah, Cid's girl. If you wanted to get a close up of my undies you only had to ask. I'd give you a tour free of charge." Gippal grinned, avoiding her aimed hits.

"Gippal, left hand green." Baralai interrupted again.

"Look 'Lai." Gippal chuckled as he moved. "I can do the Matrix!" He yelled, back twisted in an arch behind him. Yuna and Wakka laughed, being able to see the entire mat from there seats.

"Tidus, left foot green." Baralai called again. Moving his foot, Tidus crept between Nooj's legs and shared a circle with him. Nooj was not amused.

"You realise, if I fall on you you'll probably die." He whispered, scaring Tidus to death.

"Lulu, didn't you just miss a turn." Yuna pointed out noticing that Tidus was after her.

"I forfeit anyway." She yawned walking over to the sofa to watch the game.

"Me too!" Paine and Nooj yelled simultaneously.

"Nooo!" Rikku cried. "Rules are rules, only one forfeit per game."

"Leblanc, right foot red."

"Its already there chump." She called back, staring fondly at her lovely Noojie.

"Left foot green then." Baralai called back gritting hit teeth tightly. Yuna was sure the spinner had landed on left hand red. Maybe the praetor was getting some revenge on his enemy. She had to admit, constant 'Chumping' was annoying.

"Nooj, right hand green."

"Its people like you who sicken me Baralai." Nooj exclaimed, moving into place. "So obsessed with a childish game. Its hell. Its cruel. I mean, look what you've done to Wakka." He continued, attempting to point to the redhead who was rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb at Tidus's continuous miming of 'Poke poke poke'

"Look at what you've done to Gippal." He continued, looking at his mangled friend. "He looks like a pretzel. He may never recover." Gippal looked ready to cry.

"I-I might not?" he questioned, lips quivering.

"Uh, Nooj quit it. You've insulted Baralai, terrified Gippal and made a fool of yourself." Paine complained standing up for her love.

"Thank you Paine, left hand red." Baralai continued, looking down at the floor. Another loud crash, looking up there was an automatic sigh, Leblanc was on the floor, creating a domino's effect that knocked over everyone, minus Nooj who stood firm among the rubble of people.

"I guess Nooj won!" Yuna cried, forgetting his previous speech to stand up and clap loudly. The expression on Nooj's face changed rapidly from boredom and discust to sheer excitement.

"I won?" He questioned, actually smiling. "I WON!" I won! I won! I won! I love this game!" He yelled shocking everyone in the room. No one had ever even seen Nooj break a smile before.

"That's a little hypocritical." Baralai pouted.

"This is like watching man learn to make fire," Rikku whispered to Gippal who was backing away from the twister mat. "Anyway," She smiled turning her back on a singing Nooj. "What do you want to play now guys,"

"TWISTER!" Nooj cried, in raptures at the game. A chorus of No! Left the overexcited man come back to reality for a second. "Uh I hate to admit it but my leg is stuck. Help please" He stated, still standing in a splits position on the mat.

"Man, I hope that big box you brought has some oil in Yuna." Gippal grinned, punching the unmoving Nooj on the shoulder. Yuna shook her head.

"Nope, but it does have Monopoly in it." She giggled, pulling out the never ending game."On second thoughts, just leave me here." Nooj stated, staring in dismay at the offensive box. "I think I prefer the story telling game." 


End file.
